wrestlingattitudefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Survivor Series 1987
Survivor Series 1987, fue el primer Survivor Series de pago por visión (PPV), evento producido por la World Wrestling Federation (WWF). Tuvo lugar el Dia de Gracias, el 26 de noviembre de 1987 en Richfield Coliseum en Richfield, Ohio. El evento principal fue un Survivor Series match donde el equipo de André the Giant derroto al equipo de Hulk Hogan, cuando André elimino a Bam Bam Bigelow el ultimo participante del equipo de Hogan. El evento tambien ofrecio varias luchas de eliminacion, que incluía al equipo de Randy Savage derrotando al equipo de Honky Tonk Man, el equipo de The Fabulous Moolah derrotar al equipo de Sensacional Sherri y Strike Force con otros 4 equipos derrotando The Hart Foundation y a otros 4 equipos. Desarrolo El evento fue añadido después de WrestleMania III, por el éxito de la rivalidad entre Hulk Hogan y André the Giant. Vince McMahon amenazaba a las compañías de cable que difundieron la NWA Starrcade 1987 (que iba de cabeza a cabeza con Survivor Series en la noche de Gracias, 1987 ) en lugar de Survivor Series no se permitiría la emisión WrestleMania IV. Antecedentes El principal feudo en Survivor Series fue entre André the Giant, One Man Gang, King Kong Bundy, Butch Reed y Rick Rude contra Hulk Hogan, Paul Orndorff, Don Muraco, Ken Patera y Bam Bam Bigelow. En enero de 1987, Hogan se adjudicó un trofeo por su tercer año como Campeón de la WWF, mientras que a André le dieron un trofeo más pequeño que el de Hogan, por estar invicto en la WWF por 15 años. Hogan felicitó a su amigo y el dice que André es el verdadero campeón de las superestrellas de todo el mundo. André sorprendentemente salio del lugar antes de que Hogan terminara su discurso. En febrero, llegó con un nuevo manager Bobby Heenan. Cuando Hogan llegó a saber acerca de eso, le suplico a André que no dejara que Heenan lo manejara, porque Hogan y Heenan an tenido una larga rivalidad. André dice que ha llegado el momento de retar a Hogan por el título de la WWF en WrestleMania. Andre le arranco la camisa a Hogan y lo ataco con una cadena de oro, girando a Heel. Esto culminó en su histórico partido en WrestleMania III, cuando Hogan derrotó a André para conservar su título. Durante el combate, estableció un record de scoop slamming por levantar 540-libra del francés. El 22 de agosto, 1987 en la edición de WWF Prime Time Wrestling, Paul Orndorff despidio a Bobby Heenan como su manager, cuando se dio cuenta de que Heenan había traido un nuevo luchador para sustituirlo quien era Rick Rude. Orndorff nombro a Oliver Humperdink como su manager para su feudo contra Rude. Billy Graham se involucró en una pelea con Butch Reed, que culminó en un partido entre los dos. One Man Gang interfirio en el combate donde golpeó a Graham con un big splash en el suelo. Don Muraco llegó al rescate de Graham, pero por el dicho ataque Graham no pudo esta en la lucha de Survivor Series. Por eso Muraco lo reemplazó. Ken Patera se involucró en un feudo con Bobby Heenan y The Heenan Family, y se convirtió en Babyface, y thumb|leftfue elegido para ser el cuarto miembro en el equipo de Hogan. Muchos managers Heels querían manejar a Bam Bam Bigelow, pero Bigelow eligió a Humperdink Oliver como su manager. También se convirtió en una parte del equipo de Hogan. Randy Savage ha sido un Heel en la WWF desde su debut en noviembre de 1985. Él se convirtió en Babyface a finales de 1987, después de perder el WWF Campeón Intercontinental el Honky Tonk Man afirmó ser el mayor Campeón Intercontinental de toda la historia. Esto llevó a una rivalidad entre Savage y Honky, lo que lleva a su vez a que Savage cambiara a Turn. El 3 de octubre de 1987 en la edición de Saturday Night's Main Event, Savage desafio a Honky por el título, ganando la lucha por descalificación. El título lo retubo Honky porque un título no puede cambiar de manos por un DQ. Harley Race ganó el King of the Ring de 1986 y estaba muy orgulloso de ello. Jim Duggan no estaba de acuerdo con el y Duggan comenzo un feudo con Race, Duggan gano la mayoría de los combates donde se enfrentaron. Jake Roberts también tenia un feudo con Honky Tonk Honky Man después de que este golpeara con una guitarra a Roberts en una edición de Snake Pit, volviendose Roberts un Babyface. Un combate estaba reservado para Survivor Series con Savage, Roberts, Ricky Steamboat, Brutus Beefcake y Duggan contra Honky, Hercules, Danny Davis, Ron Bass y Race. Evento thumb El primer combate del primer Survivor Series, fue por primera vez Survivor Series elimination match. Randy Savage, Jake Roberts, Ricky Steamboat, Brutus Beefcake y Jim Duggan contra el Campeón Intercontinental The Honky Tonk Man, Hercules, Danny Davis, Ron Bass y Harley Race. El equipo de Savage fue apoyado por su esposa Miss Elizabeth, mientras que el equipode Honky fue apoyado por Bobby Heenan y Jimmy Hart. Duggan y Race se golpiaron abajo del ring, donde los dos hombres fueron eliminados por conteo, dejando a 4 hombres en cada equipo. Beefcake golpio a Bass con un knee lift, y lo elimino para que el equipo de Savage tubiera 4 hombres, mientras que el equipo de Honky tubiera 3 hombres. El capitán del equipo Honky fue el siguinte oponente de Beefcake, el cual le aplico un Shake, Rattle and Roll y lo eliminó. 3 hombres se encontraban en cada uno de los equipos. Roberts le aplico un DDT a Davis, posteriormente lo elimino dejando a 2 hombres en el equipo de Honky, Honky y Hercules, mientras que el equipo de Savage sique teniendo 3 hombres. Savage elimino a Hércules despues de un Savage Elbow, dejando a Honky como el único miembro de su equipo. Después de que él se enteró, que era el único miembro de su equipo, dejó el ring y corrio a la salida, con lo que el se elimina a sí mismo por conteo. Savage, Roberts y Steamboat fueron los sobreviviented del combate. thumb|left El siguiente combate fue una de mujeres con el equipo de The Fabulous Moolah, Rockin' Robin, Velvet McIntyre y The Jumping Bomb Angels (Itsuki Yamazaki y Noriyo Tateno) contra WWF Womens Championship Sensational Sherri, WWF Women's Tag Team Champions The Glamour Girls (Leilani Kai y Judy Martin), Donna Christanello y Dawn Marie. McIntyre hizo la primera eliminación por conteo de 3 a Christanello con un victory roll. Robin aplico un running crossbody en María y cubriendole por el crossbody, llevando a tres luchadoras del equipo de Sherri, mientras que ninguno de los miembros del equipo de Moolah habían sido eliminados. Sherri entro en el combate y con un vertical suplex elimino a Robin. Glamour Girls golpiaron a Moolah con un double clothesline y Judy Martin, la mitad de Glamour Girls la plancho para eliminarla. McIntyre cubrio a Sherri con un victory roll, teniendo en el equipo de Moolah 3 miembros y el equipo de Sherri con sólo 2 miembros. Leilani Kai se unió al combate y luego eliminando a McIntyre después de un electric chair drop. Yamazaki golpeo con diving crossbody desde la parte superior de la cuardad a Kai y la cubrio para eliminarla. Tateno golpio con exito con un flying clothesline sobre Martin y cubriendola para ganar el combate. Jumping Bomb Angels se convirtió en las sobrevivientes del equipo de Moolah. thumb El tercer combate fue una tag team con variación por Survivor Series con 10 equipos cada equipo. Si una persona de un equipo fuese eliminado, su compañero también seria eliminado. El combate presentó a los WWF Tag Team Champions Strike Force (Tito Santana y Rick Martel), The Young Stallions (Paul Roma y Jim Powers), The Fabulous Rougeaus (Jacques Rougeaus y Raymond Rougeaus), The Killer Bees (Jim Brunzell y Brian Blair) y British Bulldogs (Davey Boy Smith y Dynamite Kid) contra The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart y Jim Neidhart), The Islanders (Haku y Tama), Demolition (Ax y Smash), The Bolsheviks (Nikolai Volkoff y Boris Zhukov) y The New Dream Team (Greg Valentine y Dino Bravo). Santana aplico un flying forearm smash en Zhukov y posteriormente eliminarlo, The Bolsheviks fueron el primer equipo eliminado del grupo. Jacques aplico un diving crossbody en Ax, pero fue esquivada y fue planchado por Ax, los The Fabulous Rougeaus fueron eliminados. El compañero de Ax, Smash fue descalificado, eliminando a Demolition. Neidhart plancho Santana para eliminar a Strike Force y Haku plancho a Dynamite Kid para eliminar a los Bulldogs. Luego vino Roma vs Valentine. Roma aplico un diving sunset flip en Valentine para eliminar a The New Dream Team. Bret Hart vs Jim Brunzell fue el siguiente. Tama gopleo a con un dropkicked a Hart y Brunzell lo plancho para eliminar a The Hart Foundation. El árbitro se distrajo con Hart, que había sido eliminado. Brian Blair le aplico un Sunset Flip a Tama para eliminarlo y tambien a The Islanders. Como resultados, The Young Stallions y The Killer Bees ganaron el combate y se convirtieron en sobrevivientes de su equipo. thumb|left El evento principal fue un combate de eliminacion donde André the Giant, One Man Gang, King Kong Bundy, Butch Reed y Rick Rude vs el WWF Champion Hulk Hogan, Paul Orndorff, Don Muraco, Ken Patera y Bam Bam Bigelow. Muraco no fue programado para competir en el combate, pero sustituyo a "Superstar" Billy Graham, que fue originalmente programada para estar en el equipo de Hogan, pero no pudo luchar por la lesión de cadera sufrida durante un combate contra Reed. Hogan hizo la primera eliminación después de un leg drop sobre Reed para eliminarlo. Patera y One Man Gang fueron los siguientes. Gang aplico un 747 Splash en Patera para eliminarlo. Rude y Orndorff fueron los siguientes, los dos tenian sus problemas personales debido a que Bobby Heenan avandono a Orndorff y se fue con Rude para manejarlo. Orndorff controlaba el combate hasta que Bundy lo distrajo y Rude le aplico un rolled up a Orndorff para eliminarlo. Muraco se sumó a la lucha y le aplico un powerslammed a Rude para eliminarlo. Gang entró y luego de golpear a Muraco con un 747 Splash lo elimino. André tania a 3 miembros, mientras que Hogan tenia 2 hombres. Hogan y André se golpiaron afuera del ring, donde Gang y Bundy le impidieron el reingreso a Hogan al cuadrilatero. Hogan, el propio capitán de su equipo fue eliminado y Bam Bam Bigelow fue el único miembro en el equipo de Hogan. Bigelow fue capas de defenderse el mismo después de que golpeo con un Slingshot a Bundy para eliminarlo y Gang perdio un 747 Splash, para que Bigelow lo cubriera y fuese eliminado. No obstante, fue víctima de André que le aplico un butterfly suplex para ganar el combate. Despues del evento André the Giant y Hulk Hogan continuaron su feudo por el Campeonato de la WWF en otoño y principios de 1988. En el primer Royal Rumble 1988 en enero 24, 1988, Hogan y André firmaron un contrato para una revancha de WrestleMania III. Su revancha por el titulo tuvo lugar en la primera edición de The Main Event el 5 de febrero, 1988 cuando André derrotado a Hogan en una lucha contoversial. Sin embargo, su reinado duró poco. De hecho, fue el más corto reignado en la historia porque duró incluso menos de un minuto, ya que el titulo fue vendido a Ted DiBiase. El Presidente de la WWF Jack Tunney inmediatamente dejo vacante el título y fue defendido en un torneo en WrestleMania IV, con el ganador ganando el título vacante. Con la ayuda de el ex campeón Hogan, Randy Savage derrotó a DiBiase en la final del torneo para ganar el Campeonato de la WWF. Resultados Survivor Series elimination matches Otros Roles Categoría:PPV